Deszczowej nocy w Kyoto
by Stokrot
Summary: ...czyli mariaż "Hakuouki" z odrobiną zdarzeń historycznych i moją własną wersją pierwszego spotkania Saitou Hajime i Okity Soujiego.


Okita Souji nudził się. Nudził się śmiertelnie…

Westchnął cicho. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie tak wyobrażał sobie swój wyjazd do Kyoto. Jasne, przede wszystkim był tu z polecenia Kondou-san i w pierwszej kolejności powinien się skupić na obowiązkach, ale żywił też nadzieję, że przy okazji uda mu się skorzystać jak najwięcej z tutejszych sławetnych rozrywek. A tymczasem…

Souji spojrzał w niebo, zasnute ciężkimi, ołowianymi chmurami. Lało od poprzedniego wieczora.

Ponownie westchnął, tym razem z pewną dozą irytacji. Ulewa jako taka bynajmniej nie była przeszkodą w realizacji jego pierwotnych zamierzeń — tyle że Okita Souji odczuwał głęboką niechęć na myśl o dobrowolnym snuciu się po ulicach w taką pogodę, nawet jeśli oczekiwały nań najbardziej wyszukane przybytki rozkoszy. Co tu dużo mówić, Souji był osobą zdecydowanie sucholubną i gdyby mógł, najchętniej siedziałby w tej chwili w gospodzie, popijając sake. Albo herbatę, w ostateczności. Kiedy padało tak, jak dziś, nawet jego zwykła skłonność do bitki zdawała się rozmiękać, rozłazić i oklapywać smętnie. Zresztą, i tak nie miałby z kim się bić: ulicami Kyoto przemykali jedynie pojedynczy przechodnie, najczęściej — przynajmniej na ile Okita mógł ocenić — drobni kupcy i rzemieślnicy. No i kobiety. Nikogo z dwoma mieczami u boku.

Potrząsnął głową. Doprawdy, powinien już wracać do zajazdu. Tyle że tam też było tak straszliwie nuuuudno…

Eeech…

Na dokładkę, jedyny na oko godny uwagi obiekt obserwacji, wypatrzony przez Soujiego wczoraj przy wejściu do miasta, najwyraźniej rozpłynął się w powietrzu…

Souji zmrużył oczy, przypominając sobie drobną, niewysoką sylwetkę. Nieznajomy nie robił może imponującego wrażenia, ale Okita Souji umiał patrzeć. Nie zwiodła go ani obszarpana, wyraźnie nie pierwszej świeżości yukata, ani cokolwiek niedomyta twarz i poplątane włosy, ani ciemne kręgi pod oczami. W samej postawie nieznajomego, w sposobie, jaki trzymał głowę, w jego przenikliwym, czujnym spojrzeniu, było coś, co czyniło go nad wyraz interesującym dla Okity Soujiego. I na dodatek nosił dwa miecze…

Okita obrócił w palcach uchwyt parasolki. Cóż, naiwnością byłoby sądzić, że w mieście tak dużym jak Kyoto nie straci go z oczu. Mimo to, pomarzyć zawsze było można — a gdyby nieznajomy w istocie okazał się tak godny uwagi, jak na to wyglądał, można by nawet…

Przystanął na chwilę. Ha. To była myśl. Mogliby wzajemnie szlifować swoje umiejętności, a Kondou-san na pewno ucieszyłby się z wartościowego rekruta. Kondou-san…

Ale, zbytnio się rozpędził. Tym razem najwyraźniej trzeba będzie obejść się smakiem. Wszak ktoś, kto miał prawo noszenia dwóch mieczy, raczej nie spędzałby ulewnej nocy pod gołym niebem, kuląc się pod ścianą zaułka jak pospolity żebrak…

Okita Souji zamrugał naraz, przypatrując się uważniej dostrzeżonej właśnie sylwetce.

Z drugiej strony, pospolici żebracy z całą pewnością nie nosili ze sobą dwóch mieczy.

Souji poczuł, jak jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech. A jednak istniało coś takiego, jak szczęśliwy przypadek.

Może ten wieczór nie będzie aż tak nudny, jak się zapowiadał?

* * *

Przyszłość zdecydowanie nie rysowała się w jasnych barwach — i Saitou Hajime z trudem mógł przełknąć tę gorzką świadomość. Popełnił błąd — haniebny błąd, niegodny samuraja. Wszystko, co nastąpiło potem, było konsekwencją tamtej tchórzliwej decyzji.

Ciaśniej otulił się yukatą, odruchowo próbując ochronić się przed zimnem — choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Bądź co bądź, był przemoczony do nitki…

Oparł głowę o ścianę, krytycznie spoglądając w niebo. Ulewa nie tylko nie zamierzała ustawać; wyglądało na to, że jeszcze przybierała na sile. Hajime skrzywił się i zaklął w duchu. I pomyśleć, że nie musiałby tu teraz siedzieć, gdyby nie…

Gdyby nie spanikował. Jak skończony dzieciak…

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Sam nie był pewien, jak właściwie do tego doszło — Saitou szczycił się swoim opanowaniem, niezależnie od okoliczności. Mimo to…

Cóż, może i ta konkretna sytuacja była dość szczególna. Może gdyby zaatakowano go otwarcie i z bronią w ręku, zachowałby jasność umysłu, a późniejsze wydarzenia potoczyłyby się inaczej. Może…

Zacisnął szczęki. Nie chciał rozpamiętywać, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Grunt, że pamiętał najważniejsze: błysk własnej klingi w ciemności, ciepłe krople krwi padające na twarz i głuchy odgłos ciała uderzającego o podłogę.

Zabił. Zabił człowieka, który, tak jak i on, był stronnikiem szoguna.

A potem uciekł.

To właśnie było najgorsze.

Poczuł, jak paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrza dłoni. Jako samuraj powinien był postąpić honorowo i godnie ponieść konsekwencje swojego czynu. Tymczasem czmychnął niczym pospolity tchórz — i teraz kluczył, umykając przed pościgiem jak zaszczuty wilk, a śmierć podążała za nim. Saitou wiedział, że powinien odwrócić się i stawić jej czoła, a jednak uciekał dalej; wola przetrwania wciąż była w nim silniejsza. Kłopot w tym, że nadal nie był pewien, dokąd zmierza i co chce zrobić dalej. Instynkt podpowiadał, że jeśli pragnie przeżyć, powinien jak najszybciej ustalić plan działania, ale równocześnie do głosu dochodziła urażona duma i Hajime sama już nie miał pewności, czego właściwie chce.

W zaistniałej sytuacji fakt, że krył się w brudnym zaułku, przemoknięty, zziębnięty do szpiku kości i głodny, nie powinien mieć szczególnego znaczenia. Ale miał. Saitou podejrzewał, że w swej obecnej kondycji przedstawia widok godny pożałowania i jedynie wzmagało to narastającą w nim złość. Do demona, do czego mu przyszło?

Z drugiej strony, wychynięcie z ukrycia już teraz, choćby po to, by znaleźć sobie suchy kąt na nocleg, wciąż było zbyt ryzykowne. Hajime nie wątpił, że pościg zdążył już dotrzeć tu za nim — a obszarpaniec z dwoma mieczami u boku zanadto rzucałby się w oczy nawet na tłumnych zazwyczaj ulicach Kyoto. Nie sądził jednak, by mieli znaleźć go zbyt prędko, jeśli pozostanie przez nich niezauważony. Nadal miał szansę, by niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z miasta…

I wtedy właśnie usłyszał kroki.

* * *

Nieznajomy zauważył go, choć z pozoru w jego postawie nic się nie zmieniło. Okita Souji czuł jednak na sobie baczne spojrzenie przenikliwych oczu, śledzących każdy jego ruch. Drobna postać oberwanego szermierza była napięta jak cięciwa łuku i w Soujim budziła odległe skojarzenie z wilkiem gotującym się do skoku.

Okita podszedł bliżej, z właściwą sobie beztroską.

— Nie najlepsza dziś pogoda na przesiadywanie pod gołym niebem, nie sądzisz? — zagadnął niewinnie, osłaniając nieznajomego własną parasolką. Z premedytacją. Odpowiedziało mu lodowate spojrzenie zza przydługiej, potarganej grzywki.

— Nie wydaje mi się, bym miał ochotę z tobą o tym mówić — Głos był opanowany i chłodny, ale niósł w sobie nutę groźby. Souji uśmiechnął się szerzej. Coraz lepiej… Jak dotąd wszystko wskazywało na to, że się nie pomylił.

— A jeśli miałbym pewien… interes?

Ciemnoniebieskie oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— Jak masz interes, idź z nim do Shimabary i zrób z niego użytek. Chyba że już wszystko przehulałeś… albo nikt cię nie chciał.

Okita Souji uniósł z uznaniem brwi. Nieznajomy umiał się odciąć, bez wątpienia. Jeśli z mieczem radził sobie równie dobrze…

Souji, niby to od niechcenia, przesunął dłoń ku rękojeści katany. Wiedział, że stąpa na krawędzi. Uwielbiał to.

— Obawiam się, że nie jestem na tyle zdesperowany, by rozważać twoją kandydaturę. Choć zapewne przydałoby ci się wsparcie finansowe…

Szczęk!

Okita wyszczerzył się radośnie, gdy klinga nieznajomego zderzyła się z jego własną. Ha. Nareszcie…

Popatrzył uważniej na przeciwnika. W niebieskich oczach przez ułamek chwili błysnęło zaskoczenie, ale zaraz znikło, ustępując miejsca czujności. Oberwany czekał na kolejny jego ruch, w każdej chwili gotów uderzyć.

Dobry był. Ba, znacznie lepszy, niż Souji mógł oczekiwać. Po ostatniej obeldze wystrzelił do przodu niczym atakujący wąż i tylko wytrenowany do perfekcji refleks Okity pozwolił mu sparować cios. Tym trudniejszy do obrony, że wyprowadzony lewą ręką.

Okita Souji nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś takiego.

Poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza biegu, a krew zaczyna pulsować w uszach w owym radosnym podnieceniu, jakie towarzyszyło mu przed walką. Wcześniejsze znudzenie i i zniechęcenie odpłynęły na dalszy plan; oto wreszcie znalazł godnego siebie rywala. Gdyby teraz stanęli do walki, mogliby bić się do świtu…

A potem nadszedłby ranek i wszystko by się skończyło.

Souji ściągnął brwi. Nie chciał, by się kończyło, nim jeszcze na dobre się zaczęło. Dlatego…

* * *

— Imponujące — rzucił przybyły pozornie beztroskim tonem. — Naprawdę imponujące. Widać, że nie nosisz tego dla ozdoby…

Saitou Hajime zmarszczył czoło. Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu nie miał do czynienia z tępym, zadufanym w sobie paniczykiem. Z drugiej strony, przybysz nie przypominał też w niczym tych, którzy ścigali Hajime. Tym bardziej należało więc mieć się na baczności.

Tyle, że choćby nie wiem, jak się starał, za nic nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia niechętnego podziwu. Jeszcze nigdy nie skrzyżował ostrza z kimś, kto odbiłby jego cios z równą łatwością. Nawet zważywszy, że Saitou nie był w tej chwili w najwyższej formie, był to naprawdę znaczący wyczyn.

Pytanie tylko, kim był ten człowiek. Hajime spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Sam też nie mógł zdradzić zbyt wiele, jeśli nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał nieufnie, nie opuszczając broni.

— Wysłuchasz, co mam do powiedzenia? — Mężczyzna przechylił głowę w bok, uśmiechając się krzywo. Saitou posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. Ten drwiący półuśmieszek mocno go irytował — można było odnieść wrażenie, że przybysz niczego nie traktuje poważnie.

— Mów — odparł. W dalszym ciągu miał sytuację pod kontrolą; grunt, to nie spuszczać tamtego z oka.

— Nie, nie tutaj — dobiegła go niefrasobliwa odpowiedź. Hajime ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że nieznajomy opuszcza miecz. Postąpił krok w bok. — To niezdrowo tak rozmawiać na deszczu i chłodzie… zwłaszcza o ważnych sprawach.

Saitou zmrużył oczy. Uwaga o ważnych sprawach brzmiała cokolwiek niepokojąco; mimo to udało mu się ukryć wątpliwości.

— Boisz się dostać kataru? — zagadnął ironicznie. Przybysz obrzucił go rozbawionym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

— Cóż, ja nie wyglądam jak zmokła kura… Bardziej o ciebie bym się martwił, jeszcze złapiesz coś paskudnego… Szkoda by było.

Saitou Hajime uniósł brew.

— Taaak? A czemuż to?

Niespodziewanie tamten jakby nieco się zmieszał. Saitou miał nawet wrażenie, że dostrzega cień rumieńca, ale przekonany co do tego być nie mógł — bądź co bądź, w zaułku było ciemno. Mimo wszystko, poczuł się odrobinę pewniej. Jak się zdawało, mógł bez większego ryzyka założyć, że nieznajomy nie miał wobec niego złych zamiarów. Zbytnia nieufność zaś mogłaby wyglądać podejrzanie. Postanowił jeszcze trochę wybadać grunt.

— Dokąd miałbym z tobą pójść?

Przybyszowi wyraźnie ulżyło, że uniknął odpowiedzi na poprzednie pytanie. Saitou, nieomal wbrew sobie, uśmiechnął się w duchu, widząc tę reakcję.

— Opuściłbyś to wreszcie — sarknął tymczasem tamten, ruchem głowy wskazując na klingę Hajime. — Przecież nie będę się do ciebie dobierać… Zresztą, byłbym głupcem, gdybym choć spróbował…

Tym razem to Saitou z trudem opanował rumieniec. Uniósł hardo głowę, po czym, równie dumnie i wyniośle, opuścił i schował broń. W ubłoconej i przemoczonej yukacie trudno było wyglądać godnie.

— Dokąd idziemy? — ponowił pytanie. Przybysz spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Do zajazdu — odparł po chwili, podnosząc i otrząsając z błota odrzuconą wcześniej parasolkę. Saitou zastanowił się szybko. Wciąż nie był w pełni przekonany do otwartego wyjścia na ulice miasta, a zasada, w myśl której w tłumie było łatwiej pozbyć się pościgu, nie miała zastosowania podczas ulewy. Mimo to w towarzystwie tego pajaca będzie się rzucał w oczy znacznie mniej niż w pojedynkę. Może faktycznie warto było zaryzykować…

Schylił się również, jakkolwiek wciąż nie spuszczając z oka drugiego mężczyzny; podniósł z ziemi wakizashi, wsunął za pas.

— Prowadź — rzucił krótko. O dziwo, twarz przybysza pojaśniała, gdy usłyszał tę odpowiedź.

— Jestem Okita Souji — oznajmił, gdy wychodzili z zaułka. Saitou Hajime jedynie skinął głową, zrównując się z nim.

— Umm? — zagadnął po dłuższej chwili Okita. Szli teraz jedną z głównych ulic i Saitou czuł się nieprzyjemnie odsłonięty. — Chyba nie dosłyszałem…

Hajime łypnął nań spode łba.

— Hmm?

— Nie dosłyszałem, jak godność — odparł tamten z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Saitou obrzucił go dumnym spojrzeniem.

— Nie mam obowiązku ci się przedstawiać.

Jego towarzysz potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem.

— Przestaję się dziwić, że przesiadujesz po zaułkach — stwierdził. — Duszą towarzystwa na pewno nie jesteś…

Hajime przystanął raptownie. Korzyści, jakie mógł wynieść tego spotkania, nie były zbyt wielkie, a poziom bezczelności Okity przekraczał wszelkie granice. Już lepiej było działać na własną rękę…

— O co chodzi? — zapytał tymczasem Okita, który dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Saitou się zatrzymał.

— Zdaje się, że zmieniłem zdanie — odpowiedział Hajime chłodno, opierając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. — Zgodziłem się pójść z tobą, ale nie pozwolę się obrażać.

Na te słowa Okita Souji uniósł ręce w przepraszającym geście, ale w zielonych oczach zapalił się dziwny błysk.

— Ooch… Nie chciałem, wybacz. Chyba że zamiast wybaczać, wolisz mnie ukarać — odparł niemalże z nadzieją, nieznacznie wysuwając katanę z pochwy. Saitou bezwiednie zgiął i wyprostował palce. Miał szczerą ochotę skorzystać z propozycji — gdyby jednak zechciał udzielić temu bęcwałowi lekcji dobrych manier, z pewnością powstałoby niejakie zamieszanie. Tego zaś Hajime chciał uniknąć; wszak nie po to zdecydował się iść z tym natrętem, by teraz pogorszyć swoją sytuację.

— Nie po to tu przyszedłem — przypomniał swojemu przewodnikowi stanowczo. Okita, który cały ten czas przypatrywał mu się z wyczekiwaniem, w pierwszej chwili cokolwiek zmarkotniał, ale uśmiech zaraz powrócił na jego twarz.

— Racja, racja… i na pewno nie pożałujesz — oznajmił z przekonaniem. — Kondou-san bez wątp-… Ale, jesteśmy na miejscu — wtrącił, wskazując pobliski, jasno oświetlony budynek. Hajime obrzucił go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, ale wbrew jego przewidywaniom dom nie wyglądał na lunapar. Mimo to, sam nie był już pewien, czy postąpił słusznie, przychodząc tutaj — zwłaszcza że Okita Souji z nie do końca wiadomych względów szczerzył się jak upojony demon. Pogoń mogła się wszak skrywać za najbliższym rogiem. Jeśli w ten sposób mógł choć na chwilę ją zmylić… choć trochę opóźnić…

Niech to piekło! Jak długo jeszcze zamierzał uciekać?

— Nooo, chodź do środka — dobiegło od strony podekscytowanego Okity. Saitou przygryzł wargi. Było za późno, by odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. A w gorsze bagno raczej nie mógł się już wpakować, prawda?

Westchnął cicho.

Raz kozie śmierć, jak to mówią.

Wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Okitą.

* * *

— Skąd taki pomysł? — zapytał znajomy-nieznajomy z zaułka, gdy Souji skończył przedstawiać swoją propozycję. W dalszym ciągu wydawał się mocno spięty; nie tylko nie tknął zamówionego przez Okitę posiłku, ale nawet herbaty. Zważywszy na jego obecną kondycję było to tyleż godne podziwu, co głupie.

— Powiedzmy, że mam przeczucie — odparł Souji, uśmiechając się nieznacznie i dość ostentacyjnie sięgając po rybę. Nie zamierzał na razie mówić otwarcie o swoich pobudkach, zwłaszcza że nie był pewien, jak zostałoby to odebrane. Nawet w dojo u Kondou-san uchodził za ekscentryka. Jego gość popatrzył nań przenikliwie.

— Mam rozumieć, że proponujesz mi dołączenie do nowej straży szoguna z powodu… przeczucia? — upewnił się chłodno, nijak nie reagując na drobną prowokację Okity. Souji uniósł brew. Ohoho. Ależ dumny. Jak z legendy. Absolutnie nieżyciowy ideał honorowego wojownika, który za nic nie przyzna się do słabości. Pytanie, skąd ktoś taki wziął się w zaułku w Kyoto, obszarpany, brudny i, jak się okazało, bez złamanego ryou przy duszy.

Ha. Prawdę mówiąc, Okita Souji miał już swoje przypuszczenia w tym zakresie. Ale musiał się jeszcze upewnić.

— Moje przeczucia rzadko kiedy są mylne — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, wygodniej sadowiąc się na macie i nabierając kolejny kęs. Ryba doprawdy była wyborna. — A to, co miałem okazję zobaczyć, jedynie upewnia mnie, że się nadasz.

Tym razem to nieznajomy z przekąsem uniósł brwi.

— Nie widziałeś zbyt wiele.

— To mi wystarczy — zapewnił Souji skwapliwie, po czym dość bezczelnie nalał sobie sake. Dłoń nieznajomego drgnęła niemal niezauważalnie, ale zdołał się opanować. Souji mimowolnie uśmiechnął się w duchu. Więc jednak miał do czynienia z istotą z krwi i kości…

Wychylił powoli czarkę, cały czas bacznie obserwując gościa, nim zadał decydujące pytanie.

— Co odpowiesz?

Obszarpany samuraj milczał dłuższą chwilę, wciąż z tym samym nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Souji uświadomił sobie naraz, że zupełnie nie wie, czego się spodziewać i poczuł na plecach przyjemny dreszcz — czyniło to oczekiwanie znacznie bardziej interesującym

I wreszcie…

— Doceniam wyróżnienie — powiedział nieznajomy z iście podręcznikową uprzejmością — ale odmawiam. Obawiam się, że nie było warto tracić na mnie czasu.

Okita Souji ściągnął brwi. Wciąż ten dystans. Ściana. Mur. Dlaczego? Co było za nim?

— To ostateczna odpowiedź?

— Tak. Powiedzmy, że… wolę działać na własną rękę.

Souji skinął głową. Oczywiście, brał pod uwagę odmowę, choć myślał o tym z niechęcią. Ale…

Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Coś było na rzeczy. Coś, co nieznajomy chciał ukryć…

Naraz Okicie zrobiło się zimno. A jeśli miał do czynienia z przeciwnikiem szoguna? Jak mógł być aż takim durniem?

_Nie_, zganił go zaraz zdrowy rozsądek. Przeciwnik szoguna nie musiałby kryć się po zaułkach cesarskiej stolicy. Tu szło o coś innego… O co?

Przygryzł wargę, by ukryć półuśmiech. Ciekawie. Bardzo ciekawie. A zatem w istocie nie pomylił się w swoim pierwszym osądzie…

— Cóż, żałuję, że nie doszliśmy do porozumienia — odparł tymczasem — ale nie będę podważać twojej decyzji. Skoro wszakże mamy to już za sobą… chyba możemy kontynuować posiłek?

_Odmówi_, pomyślał, uważnie obserwując towarzysza. _Musi odmówić. Jeśli tylko mam rację… _

— Raczej się pożegnam — odrzekł nieznajomy z właściwą sobie rezerwą. — Nie chciałbym nadużywać… gościnności.

Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Okita niemal zachichotał. Pomijając wszelkie inne powody, jakie mogły kierować jego gościem, a których Souji dopiero z wolna dochodził — czyżby bliskość zastawionego stołu także miała swój wpływ na to dość raptowne pożegnanie?

Ale, ale, to była myśl niegodna wojownika. Kondou-san na pewno by go zganił, gdyby się dowiedział. A jego towarzysz z pewnością nie zasługiwał, by się zeń naśmiewać.

— Liczę, że nasze drogi nie krzyżują się po raz ostatni —powiedział Okita Souji i nie była to tylko grzecznościowa formuła. Nie umknęło to również nieznajomemu — na dźwięk tych słów najpierw obrzucił Soujiego cokolwiek zdumionym spojrzeniem, po czym, z zachowaniem wszelkich ceremonii, skłonił się, wstał i wyszedł. Bez słowa.

Zaledwie zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Okita ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. O dziwo, nie czuł się rozczarowany — całkiem jakby przeczuwał, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Poza tym miał nad czym myśleć…

Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie ma co, intrygująca znajomość mu się trafiła. Napotkany w zaułku mężczyzna mógł sprawiać wrażenie chłodnego i twardego jak stal, ale pod tą pozornie niewzruszoną powierzchnią Souji wyczuwał napięcie tak wielkie, że wystarczyłoby najlżejsze dotknięcie, aby doprowadzić do…

Kataklizmu? Wybuchu? Załamania? Okita Souji naprawdę chciał to wiedzieć.

Dolał sobie sake, równocześnie próbując zebrać fakty.

Nieznajomy ukrywał coś. Ukrywał ponad wszelką wątpliwość. Inaczej nie miałby powodu przesiadywać w zaułku podczas ulewy — nawet jeśli nie miał pieniędzy, mógł znaleźć sobie schronienie pod dachem. Był samurajem, u licha! I to jakim samurajem… Okita wciąż pamiętał szybkość, z jaką został zaatakowany — na samo jej wspomnienie krew zaczynała szybciej krążyć mu w żyłach. Gdybyż było im dane zmierzyć się kiedyś raz jeszcze… Gdyby tylko tamten zgodził się dołączyć do oddziału… Souji trochę żałował, że nie wyjawił mu jednak prawdziwych powodów, dla których chciałby go widzieć w szeregach straży — bądź co bądź, nie co dzień spotykał kogoś, kto dorównywał mu nie tylko techniką i szybkością, ale i duchem walki; gwoli ścisłości, tego wieczoru zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Obawiał się wszak, że nieznajomy także i to mógł potraktować jak kpinę — kiedy zaś Souji mówił poważnie, chciał, by jego również tak traktowano. Nie wiedzieć czemu, myśl, że młodzian z zaułka mógłby uznać jego szczerość za żart, była dziwnie… nieprzyjemna. Całkiem jakby Okita chciał na nim wywrzeć jak najlepsze wrażenie…

Ale, zbaczał z głównego tematu. Otrząsnął się z rozmarzenia.

Po kolei zatem. Miał do czynienia z samurajem — piekielnie mocnym samurajem, na tym na razie poprzestańmy — którego dumą można by obdzielić pięciu i który na dokładkę się ukrywał. Przed czym? Bądź też: przed kim?

Okita Souji zmarszczył brwi, stukając palcami o matę. Właściwie, sądząc po wyglądzie nieznajomego i okolicznościach ich spotkania, pościg był nader prawdopodobny; taka ewentualność wyjaśniałaby też kilka innych, dotąd zagadkowych, kwestii. Czego wszak Souji nie mógł pojąć, to czemu jego towarzyszowi tak bardzo zależało, by pozostawiono go samemu sobie. Jak on to powiedział? „Wolę działać na własną rękę?" Ha. Zupełnie jakby nie chciał nic nikomu zawdzięczać. Oczywiście, można to było złożyć na karb dumy, ale…

Okita przypomniał sobie tamten dziwny niepokój, skrzętnie skrywany pod maską chłodu i opanowania. Dumny i… zdeterminowany? Zdesperowany? Gotów coś udowodnić? Ale co? I komu?

Souji chwilę patrzył przed siebie w zamyśleniu. Każda z tych opcji wydawała się równie możliwa i każda mogła mieć nad wyraz dramatyczne konsekwencje. Słowem…

Słowem, pomyślał Okita Souji, uśmiechając się szeroko, zanosiło się na niezłą zabawę. Lepszą nawet niż mógł się spodziewać…

Wychylił swoją sake i wstał. Owszem, nie znosił spacerów w deszczu, ale czegoś takiego przepuścić nie mógł.

Wsunął za pas miecze, narzucił na siebie haori i ruszył ku wyjściu.

* * *

Saitou szedł zalaną deszczem ulicą Kyoto i powoli zaczynał żałować, że dał się namówić Okicie na wizytę w zajeździe. Wcześniej tkwił na deszczu i zimnie na tyle długo, że zdążył o nich zapomnieć. Teraz jednak, doświadczywszy ciepła gospody, był ich świadom dwa razy bardziej niż przedtem. Równie trudny do zniesienia był głód, o którym dotąd także udawało mu się nie myśleć; wystarczył jednak sam zapach jedzenia, by…

Zacisnął szczęki. Szczęściem, udało mu się opanować i koniec końców nie zjadł ani kęsa, ale i tak czuł się upokorzony. Po raz pierwszy od ucieczki z Edo uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był wyczerpany — a nie mógł przecież pozwolić, by słabość dopadła go właśnie teraz.

Zaraza na tego Okitę… Hajime żadną miarą nie chciał być na jego łasce.

Choć, z drugiej strony, musiał przyznać, że propozycja, jaką złożył, była wcale kusząca — i być może w innych okolicznościach Saitou udzieliłby zgoła odmiennej odpowiedzi. Zwłaszcza że Okita, choć jak nikt potrafił wyprowadzać z równowagi i był zdecydowanie zbyt beztroski jak na gust Hajime, sprawiał zarazem wrażenie osoby co najmniej nieprzeciętnej. To nie był po prostu bardzo dobry szermierz; Saitou wyczuwał w Okicie Soujim coś śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego, coś, co w walce musiało go czynić zabójczo skutecznym. Świadomość ta sprawiała jedynie, że Hajime tym bardziej chciał się przekonać, co tak naprawdę potrafił Okita i ile skrywało się za tym drwiącym uśmiechem i niefrasobliwym sposobem bycia.

Saitou Hajime zmarszczył brwi. Nieczęsto czuł się zaintrygowany, ale tym razem, choć nawet przed samym sobą przyznawał to z niechęcią, tak właśnie było. Jeśli zaś ów oddział, o którym Okita opowiadał z takim zapałem, miał w swoich szeregach więcej podobnych mu osób…

Hajime przygryzł wargi, kolejny raz zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobił, odmawiając. Gdyby zgodził przyłączyć się do owej straży, możliwe, że pomogłoby to rozwiązać jego aktualne problemy…

I właśnie dlatego postanowił tak, a nie inaczej. Podobna decyzja wydawała mu się zbyt łatwym rozwiązaniem. Powinien to rozstrzygnąć własnymi rękami…

Pytanie tylko, w jaki sposób. Każda z możliwości, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy, po głębszym zastanowieniu wzbudzała wątpliwości. Hajime miał nadzieję, że z czasem znajdzie jasne wyjście z sytuacji, ale jak dotąd coraz bardziej pogrążał się w chaosie różnych opcji. Spotkanie z Okitą tylko go pogłębiło, dodatkowo wszystko komplikując; czasu zaś było coraz mniej, Hajime czuł to…

Zaklął. Powinien zachować zimną krew, tymczasem do głosu z wolna zaczynała dochodzić desperacja.

_Uspokój się_, przykazał sobie kategorycznie. _Myśl jasno. Nie trać czujności._

Zmrużył oczy i omiótł okolicę szybkim, uważnym spojrzeniem. Miasto wciąż tonęło w strugach deszczu i wydawało się, że ulewa i późna pora wystraszyły ostatnich przechodniów — ulice wyglądały na całkiem wyludnione. Paradoksalnie, wcale nie poprawiało to położenia Saitou — ktoś, kto go śledził, nie miałby najmniejszych problemów, by go dostrzec — Hajime rzucał się w oczy jak samotna sosna pośrodku pola. Należało czym prędzej porzucić główne ulice na rzecz zaułków podobnych temu, w jakim znalazł go Okita — tam prawdopodobieństwo natknięcia się na pościg bądź też straże było zdecydowanie mniejsze.

Plask.

Cichy odgłos rozbrzmiał gdzieś na granicy postrzegania Saitou Hajime. Odgłos, którego wcześniej bez wątpienia tam nie było. Saitou w jednej chwili wytężył słuch.

Plask. Plask.

Kroki. Niewątpliwie kroki. I to nie nerwowe i śpieszne, jak u kogoś szukającego schronienia przed ulewnym deszczem, ale spokojne, równe i pewne. Tak chodzili ci, którzy dobrze wiedzieli, czego szukają.

Albo też — kogo.

Plask, plask. I jeszcze jedno, cichsze i odleglejsze. Plask, plask, plask.

Saitou zaciął usta. Nie mógł mieć całkowitej pewności, czy rzeczywiście to pościg depcze mu po piętach, ale spośród innych możliwości ta była najbardziej prawdopodobna. Hajime z trudem zwalczył chęć, by przyspieszyć kroku — najgorsze, co mógł teraz zrobić, to zacząć otwarcie uciekać. Szedł więc dalej w dół ulicy, skupiony i czujny, wytężając wzrok i nadstawiając uszu. Nie dostrzegł jednak niczego podejrzanego; jedyną oznaką obecności ewentualnej pogoni był nieustanny odgłos kroków, który jak na razie ani się nie przybliżał, ani nie oddalał.

Przecznicę dalej Saitou skręcił w boczną uliczkę, a potem kolejną i jeszcze jedną. W Edo zgubiłby ich bez trudu — zresztą już raz to zrobił. Kyoto nie znał jednak tak dobrze i kierował się intuicją; mógł jedynie liczyć, że ścigający go mają podobny kłopot.

Kolejna uliczka okazała się ślepa; Hajime zawrócił więc i skręcił w przeciwnym kierunku. Znalazł się w zaułku jeszcze bardziej obskurnym niż ten, w którym spotkał Okitę; pod ścianami piętrzyły się skrzynie, kosze i beczki, w dużej mierze zbutwiałe i porozbijane, a nad wszystkim unosił się smród zgniłej ryby, który skutecznie przesłaniał inne typowe dla takich miejsc wonie. Mimo to Saitou przystanął na moment; od dłuższej chwili nie słyszał za sobą kroków i prawdę mówiąc, bardziej go to niepokoiło, niż przynosiło ulgę. Musiał jednak zastanowić się, co dalej. Instynkt naglił, by iść naprzód, nie zatrzymywać się, nie ustawać za żadną cenę… zmylić pogoń, opuścić miasto, ujść jak najdalej. Ale…

_Tchórz_, rozbrzmiało w jego umyśle po raz nie wiedzieć który.

Tchórz.

Tchórz.

Tchórz.

Saitou zamknął oczy, ponownie bijąc się z myślami. Uznano go za mordercę i ścigano, choć miał pełne prawo, by bronić swego honoru — i to właśnie uczynił, jak na samuraja przystało. Czemu miałby dodatkowo udowadniać, że słuszność była po jego stronie?

Mimo to, wojownikowi nie przystoiło uciekać. Jeśli był przekonany co do własnych racji, powinien był stanąć do walki jeszcze w Edo… Nie, w ogóle nie powinien stawiać oporu, ale z godnością przyjąć swój los. Śmierć.

To byłoby honorowe rozwiązanie… ale czemu miałby ginąć, zwyciężywszy w imię własnej sprawy?

Poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Istne błędne koło. Co było słuszne? Jak powinien postąpić?

_Nie wiesz?_, spytał drwiący głos w jego głowie. _Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz się bronić przed najbardziej oczywistym wyjściem? I ty śmiesz nazywać się wojownikiem? Jakie masz prawo, by nosić dwa miecze? _

Odetchnął głęboko, opierając dłoń na rękojeści katany. Tak. Należało to wreszcie zakończyć.

Plask, plask. Kroki rozbrzmiały znowu, tym razem zdecydowanie bliżej. Ścigający — miał już niezbitą pewność, że to oni — byli w jednej z pobliskich uliczek. Więc jednak znali Kyoto lepiej niż on, pomyślał Saitou cierpko.

Zdeterminowany, postąpił ku wyjściu z zaułka — i nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy czyjaś dłoń znienacka opadła mu na ramię, a druga chwyciła pewnie jego lewy nadgarstek.

— Jeśliby mnie ktoś pytał — rzucił zza jego pleców Okita Souji tonem towarzyskiej pogawędki — to coś marnie ci idzie to działanie na własną rękę.

— Nie przypominam sobie, bym prosił cię o pomoc — syknął Hajime, próbując się wyszarpnąć. Bez powodzenia; Okita zaciągnął go w głąb zaułka, między skrzynki, przyparł do ściany.

— Ty w ogóle nie lubisz prosić, co? — zagadnął z krzywym uśmiechem. — Nawet jeśli nie wiesz, co zrobić.

Saitou nie odpowiedział. Okita wciąż przytrzymywał jego ręce. Stał blisko. Za blisko.

— Puść — zażądał Hajime, patrząc na napastnika zimno. Okita Souji przechylił głowę w bok, w tym swoim irytującym geście. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

— Najpierw mi powiesz, co takiego zamierzasz.

— Nie twoja sprawa — Saitou zmrużył złowrogo oczy. Przeklęty Okita stał na tyle blisko, że Hajime czuł na skórze jego oddech. Zdecydowanie nie poprawiało mu to nastroju.

— Może i nie — zgodził się tymczasem tamten wspaniałomyślnie. — Ale to dość niemądre… wyjść i dać się pokroić w imię głupio pojmowanego honoru.

— Skąd myśl, że to właśnie zrobię? — spytał hardo Saitou, próbując odzyskać przynajmniej słowną kontrolę nad sytuacją. Świadomość, że Okicie udało się go podejść tak łatwo i zdobyć nad nim przewagę, paliła wstydem, ale aktualnie mógł liczyć tylko na chwilę nieuwagi z jego strony, jeśli chciał się uwolnić. Wiedział, że obaj byli równie szybcy, ale Okita miał przewagę wzrostu, zaś na niekorzyść samego Saitou działało niejakie osłabienie, będące efektem ostatnich dni spędzonych w głuszy. Wyglądało na to, że ten niebezpieczny pajac również zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

— Skąd taka myśl, w rzeczy samej — powtórzył w międzyczasie Okita Souji, przeciągając słowa. — Zastanówmy się…

Hajime łypnął na niego spode łba, ale nie wywarło to pożądanego wrażenia.

— Nie pytam kto, ani dlaczego — podjął Okita — ale gdybyś naprawdę chciał ich pokonać, już dawno byś to zrobił. Sądząc po tym, jak wyglądasz, uchodzisz przed nimi już od jakiegoś czasu — tyle że to z kolei coraz bardziej cię gryzie, bo gdzieś w tej twojej głowie utrwaliło się, że takie postępowanie uwłacza twojej godności. Dlatego teraz chcesz w końcu stawić im czoła, a jednocześnie podświadomie nie chcesz ściągać na siebie dalszych kłopotów, jakie mogłyby wyniknąć, gdybyś ich zabił. Jesteś w kropce — i w rezultacie pozwolisz się bez oporów posiekać, tylko po to, by uspokoić sumienie. Mam rację?

Saitou Hajime posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Nie chciał zgodzić się z tymi słowami, ale w głębi duszy czuł, że są prawdziwe.

— Doprawdy — dodał Okita z przekąsem — chyba nie po to dotarłeś tak daleko, by skończyć w tak głupi sposób? Życie to nie opowieść o czterdziestu siedmiu roninach. Żadna sztuka dać się zabić. Jeśli czujesz, że masz powód, by przeżyć, dowiedź tego i żyj!

Saitou zamrugał, oszołomiony. Te słowa… Zdrowy rozsądek chciał przyznać im rację, podczas gdy duma nadal stawiała opór. I kolejny raz to ona zwyciężyła.

Hajime dumnie odwrócił wzrok, ponownie próbując bezskutecznie odepchnąć Okitę.

— Nie masz pojęcia, o czym… — zaczął lodowatym tonem, ale w tej samej chwili pewne kroki rozległy się tuż o wylotu zaułka. Nim Saitou miał możność choćby pomyśleć o jakiejkolwiek reakcji, Okita Souji zakrył mu usta dłonią i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął go do ściany.

— Ani mru-mru — przykazał szeptem — bo wszystko zepsujesz.

Saitou szarpnął się wściekle. Co ten drań sobie wyobrażał? Nie miał prawa…

— Nie wierć się tak, bo cię usłyszą — zganił go Okita. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, padłby trupem pod spojrzeniem Hajime. Kroki w uliczce oddaliły się i ścichły. Okita Souji nieznacznie odwrócił głowę, nasłuchując.

Saitou tylko na to czekał i gdy tylko tamten odwrócił odeń uwagę, z satysfakcją zatopił zęby w jego dłoni. Okita natychmiast się cofnął, klnąc szpetnie i potrącając przy tym jedną z beczek, która przewróciła się z głuchym klekotem.

W oddali kroki zatrzymały się nagle i poprzez szum ulewy do zaułka dobiegły stłumione głosy.

— …to było?

— …szczur.

— …-lbo kot… po co wracać.

— …głupcy… -dziemy… z pyszna… -śli to on… -simy to sprawdzić…

Znów usłyszeli kroki, tym razem ponownie kierujące się ku nim.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — rzucił ze złością Okita, wolną ręką łapiąc Hajime za yukatę na piersi. — Oszalałeś do reszty? Za chwilę tu będą.

— Puszczaj — odparł Saitou wyniośle i z naciskiem. — Już.

Okita uniósł pytająco brwi.

— Bo?

— Chcę tam iść. — Kroki były coraz bliżej. — I nic ci do tego.

Okita Souji przez moment wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym całkiem nieoczekiwanie puścił Hajime. Saitou popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale Okita tylko cofnął się o krok, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

— Skoro się upierasz, proszę bardzo. Droga wolna — oznajmił.

Saitou Hajime nieufnie zmrużył oczy. Skąd ta nagła zmiana postawy? Co najmniej podejrzane…

Plask. Plask, plask. Tuż za zakrętem…

Saitou bezwiednie zwrócił wzrok ku wylotowi zaułka. Tylko na chwilę, nie powinien spuszczać Okity z ocz-…

Coś twardego wyrżnęło go nagle w tył głowy. Saitou Hajime poczuł ból, ziemia uciekła mu spod nóg i zapadł w ciemność.

* * *

— Stój! — usłyszał Okita Souji zaraz po wyjściu z zaułka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wszystko zgodnie z planem…

Zatrzymał się posłusznie, przybierając niezbyt inteligentny wyraz twarzy.

— Tak? Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Było ich trzech. Wszyscy co do jednego roślejsi zarówno od jego towarzysza, jak i od samego Soujiego, żylaści i pokryci bliznami. Dwóch sprawiało wrażenie typowych rębaczy bez krzty finezji, ale trzeci miał zimne, przenikliwe oczy i wyglądał na znacznie bystrzejszego od pozostałych. Prawdopodobnie on tu dowodził — on także był tym, który nakazał Okicie się zatrzymać.

_Będzie zabawa_, pomyślał Souji. _Co prawda w walce nic szczególnego z nich nie będzie, ale podroczyć się nie zaszkodzi._

— Co tu robisz? — wyrwał się z pytaniem jeden z rębajłów. Doprawdy, nie grzeszył inteligencją; gniewne spojrzenie ich dowódcy jedynie utwierdziło Soujiego w tym przypuszczeniu.

Tym bardziej postanowił odpowiedzieć.

— Cóż, natura ma swoje prawa — rzucił niefrasobliwym tonem. — Ale tego miejsca nie polecam, straszliwie cuchnie…

— Nikogo tu nie widziałeś? — przerwał zimno dowódca, przypatrując mu się podejrzliwie. Souji potrząsnął głową, rozłożył ręce.

— Nikogusieńko. Przykro mi.

— A ten hałas przed chwilą? — drążył tymczasem tamten. — Jeśli tu byłeś, musiałeś go słyszeć.

— Aaa — Okita klepnął się w czoło. — Owszem, owszem. Strasznie wielkie szczury mają w tym w Kyoto, okropność.

— A nie mówiłem? — wtrącił drugi z zabijaków. — Nie było po co tu wracać. Teraz pewnie jest już dal-…

— Milcz! — uciął ten o przenikliwych oczach. Na dźwięk jego głosu pozostali cofnęli się nieco.

_Tchórze_, pomyślał wzgardliwie Okita Souji. _Zwykli tchórze, którzy nigdy nie zaatakują silniejszego od siebie w pojedynkę. Jak zdziczałe psy, osaczające wilka. Najgorszy możliwy gatunek… i pomyśleć, że takie zakały miały prawo nosić dwa miecze. _

Souji poczuł, że zaczyna świerzbić go ręka. _Jeszcze trochę_, przykazał sobie. _Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę… Iście, niestosowne byłoby, gdyby samuraj z zaułka miał się zmierzyć z kimś ich pokroju z powodu swojego wybujałego poczucia honoru. On nie był byle kim. Nie zasługiwał na to._

— Szczury, powiadasz — powtórzył tymczasem dowódca zbirów. — A mnie się widzi, że chyba nie mówisz nam wszystkiego, młokosie.

Oczy Soujiego w jednej chwili zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— Zarzucacie mi kłamstwo? — zapytał napiętym głosem, zawieszając dłoń nad rękojeścią.

— To poważny zarzut, panie — ośmielił się powiedzieć jeden z zabijaków, spoglądając niepewnie na swego zwierzchnika. Okita Souji uśmiechnął się w duchu. Właśnie o to chodziło…

— A ciebie co, strach obleciał? — huknął groźnie dowódca. — Myślisz, że nie poradzimy sobie we trzech z takim nieopierzonym dzieciakiem?

Souji cofnął się o krok, mimochodem zajmując dogodniejszą pozycję. Widać przywódca jego przeciwników nie był aż tak inteligentny, na jakiego wyglądał.

— Pozbądźmy się go i wracajmy do poszukiwań — syknął. — Jestem pewien, że ten przeklęty wilczy pomiot też gdzieś tu jest.

Okita przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. Czekał.

— Jak tam, paniczyku? — zarechotał główny zbir. — Umierasz już ze strachu?

Dobył miecza, jego dwaj podwładni zrobili to samo. I zaatakowali. Wszyscy trzej.

To, co nastąpiło potem, rozegrało się w mgnieniu oka. Miecz Soujiego błysnął srebrem w ciemności, deszcz na chwilę zabarwił się czerwienią, a potem trzy ciała ciężko osunęły się w błoto — wszystko to bez jednego jęku czy westchnienia.

Okita Souji strząsnął krew z klingi i schował miecz, po czym przyjrzał się swojemu „rękodziełu". Dwóch napastników, w tym przywódca, nie miało się już obudzić — Okita podejrzewał, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zginęli. Trzeci miał więcej szczęścia; choć był nieprzytomny, wiele wskazywało na to, że dożyje do rana.

Souji potrząsnął głową. Nic mu nie groziło: nawet gdyby ktoś doszedł, że to jego sprawka, to tamci trzej pierwsi dobyli mieczy i zaatakowali; wcześniej zaś próbowali go obrazić. Każdy przyznałby, że Okita tylko się bronił. Mimo wszystko obrót spraw okazał się nieco poważniejszy, niż mógł przypuszczać, opuszczając zajazd. Poszedł za oberwanym samurajem z tych samych powodów, z jakich wcześniej zaczął rozmowę w zaułku — wiedziony ciekawością i intuicją. Nie zastanawiał się zbytnio, co konkretnie może się wydarzyć, choć, oczywiście, w drodze rozważał dla rozrywki różne możliwe warianty. Podejrzewał też, że jego towarzysz zechce popełnić jakieś głupstwo i to sporego kalibru — ale, gdy już przyszło co do czego, nie spodziewał się takiego oporu z jego strony. Nie tylko cokolwiek zaskoczyło to Soujiego, ale nawet w pewnym stopniu wyprowadziło go z równowagi — koniec końców jednak, nie było tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Na przykład, wiele wskazywało, że jego mała przemowa — pod koniec nieco za bardzo się wczuł, musiał przyznać — okazała się nad wyraz celna. Ba, być może odniosła nawet pewien skutek, choć o tym miał się dopiero przekonać. Co więcej, Souji zdołał nie tylko oddać nieznajomemu przysługę — chociaż zapewne tamten uważałby inaczej — ale i samemu na tym skorzystał: przynajmniej mógł się dodatkowo rozerwać na zakończenie nudnego wieczoru, który niepostrzeżenie zmienił się w arcyciekawą noc.

Choć zapewne jego towarzysz nie będzie zbyt zadowolony, gdy się obudzi…

Okita Souji uśmiechnął się krzywo. W ogóle nie będzie zadowolony. Ale przynajmniej plan zwerbowania go do oddziału Kondou-san wciąż miał jeszcze szanse powodzenia.

Popatrzył w nocne niebo — wydawało się, że pada coraz słabiej — po czym pewnym krokiem zawrócił do zaułka.

Nie mógł się już doczekać poranka.

* * *

Saitou Hajime obudził się z paskudnym bólem głowy; co więcej, w pierwszej chwili nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak się go nabawił. W dodatku spał w pościeli, co z jakiegoś powodu również wydawało się nie pasować. Był…

Gdzie był?

Otworzył oczy i, rozejrzawszy się nieco zaspanym wzrokiem, stwierdził, że wnętrze przypomina typowy pokój w zajeździe. Było jasno; światło słońca wpadało przez okna, kładąc się jasnymi plamami na podłodze.

Coś się nie zgadzało. Zdecydowanie się nie zgadzało…

Spróbował się podnieść i niespodziewanie uświadomił sobie, że ma związane ręce. Co u…

Niech to demon! Wydarzenia minionego wieczoru, a także kilku poprzednich dni, powróciły do niego z przerażającą wyrazistością. Ucieczka. Pościg. Przybycie do Kyoto. Spotkanie w zaułku…

Okita Souji, niech go piekło pochłonie!

— Daruj tę drobną niewygodę — dobiegł go znajomy głos, kiedy szarpnął się, próbując poluźnić więzy — ale nie chciałem ryzykować, że po przebudzeniu wbijesz sobie nóż w gardło. Albo zrobisz coś równie honorowo niemądrego.

Hajime posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. W głosie Okity — bo, rzecz jasna, to był on — pobrzmiewała dobroduszna kpina, co jedynie podsycało gniew Saitou.

— Natychmiast. Mnie. Rozwiąż — wycedził lodowato, gdy w końcu zdołał usiąść. Okita tylko uśmiechnął się uroczo. Siedział na macie obok posłania Hajime i przyglądał mu się jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— A nie, nie — odparł. — Najpierw ochłoń. Widzę, że to był jednak dobry pomysł. Masz paskudną skłonność, wiesz? Jak coś cię gnębi, pozwalasz emocjom brać nad tobą górę, choć z pozoru niczego nie okazujesz. Wczoraj tak cię pochłonęły te twoje rozterki, że zdołałem zajść cię od tyłu bez najmniejszych kłopotów. Aż dziw, że zdołałeś uniknąć tego pościgu…

Saitou Hajime zacisnął szczęki. Okita był bezczelny i na dodatek wydawało mu się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Niedoczekanie…

— Po co mnie tu przywlokłeś? — zapytał dumnie, nie zaszczycając rozmówcy nawet spojrzeniem.

— No, przecież nie mogłem cię zostawić w tym zaułku — żachnął się tamten. — Nie po tym, jak już uporałem się z problemem, w każdym razie. A poza tym strasznie tam śmierdziało, nie uważasz?

Hajime zmarszczył brwi. Już poprzedniego wieczora Okita wydawał się irytujący, ale czy wtedy również aż tyle gadał? Co więcej, wyglądał na mocno zadowolonego z siebie. I — co on wspomniał o…

— O jakim problemie mówisz? — zagadnął, spoglądając na niego bystro, choć w duchu przeczuwał już odpowiedź i bynajmniej nie było to coś, co Saitou chciałby usłyszeć. Czuł złość pomieszaną z palącym wstydem. Jak on śmiał? Przecież…

— Ooo, oczywiście mam na myśli problem twoich nad wyraz niesympatycznych znajomych — beztroska odpowiedź Okity ostatecznie potwierdziła obawy Hajime. — Może i mieli prawo cię zatrzymać, ale wyjątkowo nieuprzejmie pytali o drogę.

Saitou zaciął usta, czując, jak jego gniew zmienia się w zimną furię. Cholerny Okita nic nie rozumiał — albo udawał, że nie rozumie. To była sprawa, którą on, Saitou Hajime, powinien rozwiązać własnymi rękami. Szło o jego honor — czemu Okita tego nie dostrzegał? Czemu odebrał mu szansę, aby…

— Zabiję cię — oznajmił, bez emocji, ale za to z pełnym przekonaniem. — Możesz być pewien.

Okita Souji pokręcił głową z westchnieniem.

— O widzisz, i znowu to samo — powiedział. — Unosisz się, choć całkiem niepotrzebnie. Wiesz, ile zachodu kosztowało mnie przekonanie gospodyni, że nie sprowadzam sobie kochanków?

Hajime z trudem opanował rumieniec na dźwięk ostatnich słów. Był naprawdę wściekły.

— Powiedz mi — zaczął — rzeczywiście jesteś taki tępy, czy tylko udajesz, że nie zauważasz…

— Jak bardzo martwisz się o swoją dumę? — dokończył Okita z szerokim uśmiechem. — No, tego raczej trudno nie dostrzec. Ale myślę, że większym dyshonorem byłoby dla ciebie stawić czoła tym marnym namiastkom samurajów, niż pozwolić komuś innemu załatwić sprawę. Niezależnie od okoliczności. I pobudek. Poza tym, mogliby przecież trafić na mnie całkowitym przypadkiem, nieprawdaż? Wtedy też rwałbyś włosy z głowy?

Saitou odwrócił wzrok, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Słowom Okity nie sposób było odmówić pewnej logiki i zdroworozsądkowa cząstka Hajime przyznawała im słuszność. A jednak wciąż nie potrafił w pełni pogodzić się z tym, co zaszło minionej nocy. Czy po tym wszystkim miał jeszcze w ogóle prawo nazywać się samurajem? Choćby jego marną namiastką? Jaką miał przed sobą drogę?

Popatrzył spod oka na Okitę. Właściwie…

— Jaki masz w tym interes? — spytał, nie kryjąc ironii. — Liczysz może, że przyłączę się do was w akcie wdzięczności?

Okita uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Byłoby miło — stwierdził — ale to raczej nierealne, czyż nie?

Saitou nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć.

— Czemu więc? — powtórzył. Nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie zdał sobie sprawę, że w jakiś niepojęty sposób zależało mu na tej odpowiedzi — zupełnie jakby miała jakiekolwiek znaczenie…

W zielonych oczach Okity Soujiego błysnęły iskierki humoru.

— Powiedziałem ci już: szkoda by było. Ktoś taki jak ty, nie powinien tak głupio ginąć.

Saitou Hajime spojrzał na niego gniewnie. To nie była pora do żartów.

— Brednie — rzucił.

Dość niespodziewanie Okita przysunął się nieco bliżej.

— Możesz tak myśleć. Możesz traktować to, co zrobiłem, jak ujmę na honorze — chętnie skrzyżuję z tobą ostrze, jeśli wola — odparł. — Ale spójrz na to z szerszej perspektywy. Zdołałeś dotrzeć aż tutaj. Sam jeden wiesz, jak wiele razy umykałeś śmierci. Udało ci się uniknąć pościgu, bez konieczności własnej interwencji. Zanim — o ile w ogóle — odkryją, że się wymknąłeś, minie dość czasu, byś mógł zacząć od nowa. Przetrwałeś. Masz drugą szansę. Pytanie tylko, co zrobisz teraz. Zamierzasz dalej walczyć jedynie w obronie swojej dumy, czy raczej wzniesiesz miecz w obronie większej sprawy? Zastanów się, w co wierzysz. Za co chcesz walczyć?

Saitou potrząsnął głową z rezygnacją. Wydawało mu się, że wie, do czego to zmierza.

— Twierdzisz, że dowiem się, jeśli z tobą pójdę?

Okita Souji wzruszył ramionami.

— Pojęcia nie mam — stwierdził. — Ale przynajmniej będziesz miał ku temu szansę. Zresztą — dodał, dobywając noża i rozcinając więzy Saitou — wcale nie musisz iść ze mną. Wierzę tylko, że nie popełnisz więcej głupstw…

Hajime odwrócił wzrok. Z powodów, których sam nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, słowa Okity uderzały w czułą strunę jego natury. Żyj, jeśli masz powód, by przeżyć. Wznieś miecz dla większej sprawy. Większej, niż własna duma…

Zamrugał nagle, gdy uderzył go sens jeszcze innej wypowiedzi Soujiego. Życie to nie legenda. Prawdziwe duma i honor nie były ujęte w kodeksach. To od samego Saitou zależało, jak je zdefiniuje…

Jeśli zaś poszedłby z Okitą…

Nie chciał wahać się dłużej. Wciąż nie był w pełni przekonany. Ale przynajmniej był gotów spróbować…

Zerknął szybko na swojego rozmówcę, po raz pierwszy czując ukłucie poczucia winy. Zachowywał się okropnie…

— Nad czym tak dumasz? — Jego towarzysz zajrzał mu w oczy ciekawie. Saitou Hajime zmarszczył brwi. Mógł patrzeć na Okitę życzliwiej niż przedtem, mógł nawet być mu wdzięczny — ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by tamten właził mu na głowę.

— Zastanawiam się, czy aby nie próbujesz się wykręcić, z obawy, że jednak zażądam satysfakcji — powiedział, nieznacznie unosząc kącik ust w cieniu uśmiechu.

Okita Souji wydął wargi.

— Jeśli szukasz satysfakcji, idź do Shimabary — odciął się gładko. — Ale — podjął nadspodziewanie poważnie, spoglądając w oczy Saitou — możesz mieć pewność, że dotrzymam słowa. Chociaż w tym celu musiałbyś pójść ze mną. Dzisiaj opuszczam Kyoto.

— Zgoda — odparł Hajime po prostu. Czuł, że nie pożałuje tego wyboru. — Pójdę z tobą… choć nie wiem, czy będę w nastroju, by się bić.

Okita Souji popatrzył na niego osłupiałym wzrokiem.

— Coś się stało? — zagadnął Saitou uprzejmie.

— Skądże — Okita migiem wziął się w garść, ale na jego twarz wypłynął szeroki uśmiech. — Ale, zgłodniałem przez to gadanie. Zjesz coś?

— Sobę — odparł czym prędzej Saitou, odruchowo osłaniając ramieniem brzuch, by stłumić zawstydzające burczenie w żołądku.

Souji uniósł brew.

— Sobę z czym?

— Z niczym.

Oczy Okity zwęziły się nieznacznie.

— Hej! Masz mnie za skąpiradło? Twoja godność chyba za bardzo nie ucierpi, jeśli…

— Lubię sobę bez dodatków — uciął Hajime kategorycznie. Okita Souji potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.

— Daleko ci do przeciętności, to na pewno. To powiesz mi wreszcie, jak się nazywasz?

Saitou zawahał się. Ale tylko na chwilę.

— Saitou. Saitou Hajime.

Okita wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.


End file.
